Strawberry Jam
by Lady Kitara
Summary: L Stoped working on cases. BB is free and Teru finds him. What will happened when Teru keeps BB and Whys did L stop working when Kira was roaming free? Daekness Yaoi. Don't like don't read. LightxL Teru Mikami x BB.R&R please.


I don't own Death Note

I wrote this for D.

* * *

Beyond Birthday was a well know serial killer. He killed many people and had never been caught. As a matter of fact he was like a ghost. He never left any evidence to link them to anyone. The lead in every way. In some case they swore it was like the victim had killed themselves in that way. Of course they searched every house and found nothing. Not even the top detectives couldn't make sense of it. Nothing at all. So now they had to Turn to L.

He refused.

Shock was all over the world when L said he would not take the case. That he simply wouldn't and they should find someone else. Nobody knew why L would say such a thing. What happened next was mysterious.

L stopped working on cases.

* * *

Beyond strolled down a small dirt road. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew he wanted to find something sweet to eat. As he came to a small cabin he noticed some people inside. A couple sat inside watching a show. Making his way up he looked at them through a window.

Wondering just what kind of people they where he knocked on the door. It opened and he asked if they had seen a person. He described that person that didn't exist. They offered for him to come in and eat something and even helped him look around.

'Nice people.' he thought to himself. 'They live. Maybe.'

Later that night he wondered down the road again and came across another cabin. He knocked on the door and repeated his story. This time the man scuffed at him and slammed the door.

'Bad person. He dies.'

L laid peacefully on the bed. He was tired from the night before. Rolling over onto his side he sighed happily. To think he would never have been here if hat day wouldn't have happened. That day… how could someone ever forget that day? Shivering from thinking about it he curled himself into a small ball.

The sound of a click of the door opening he relaxed again and move back into a comfortable position. He felt the bed sink a little and arms circled his waist. He smiled and leaned into the warm embrace.

The man screamed as B slowly dragged the blade down his leg. So slowly it was like an never ending ripping pain.

"Your blood is so pretty," B said as he licked the knife. "I will look nicer on paper. "

Another slash made a deep pool of crimson. Taking the knife he twirled it around and then got up and startled the man and slowly cut open the blood stain shirt. He lean down and traced over the man's heart. It was beating fast.

"I love the tune it's playing. Let's see how long it takes for it to stop."

Smiling happily he made a quick stabs to the heart the man thrashed around. B smiled more and let himself enjoy the sight. When the body stopped moving he sighed. It was always over so soon. Getting up he washed up and headed out the door. Now he went to the next cabin.

This time he found something so interesting. A man was in there and two bodies lay at his feet dead. Above the man's head was his name and no time of death.

"You have the eyes," B said.

The man whirled around and then…

* * *

B.B. opened his eyes to the sounds of a scratching music recorder. Something that would have been used in the 18th century. It was playing the most childish song of London bridge is falling down. He smirked as the worn disc played it with an eerie echo. Tugging at his bonds he could fell that the chains used held down his legs to the ground. He arms above his head cried from the numbness and was in need of blood flow.

Upon his neck was a secure caller that rubbed against his skin as if saying 'You are mine,' and left small redness as he turned his head. Looking around he noticed not only was he being held captive but that he had been placed in such an outfit that made him look like a cheap whore.

A leather vest had been placed on his. The v shape on it did not stop at the chest but rather traveled down to his navel and had crisscross strings that show off his small build. On his hip where inscribable tight hip huggers that clung to his skin. It was like they wanted to crush his bones and they stop three inches of his upper thigh. He snorted at them. Short shorts was not his thing. Then he noticed the booths that he was wearing. The went up to his knees. Looking up at his arms he saw gloves had also been placed.

He noted the gag ball in his mouth. He thought it would be tighter on but it was placed as if to spare any marks on his mouth. He felt the saliva sliding down the left side of his mouth. The air that was roaming in his mouth was trying to closed but since it wouldn't his body tried to closed it with the saliva

Sitting there he planed away out and many ways to kill the person who had captured him and locked him down in this place. Teru Mikami. Yes, that was the one ho had knocked him out. BB was shocked his had not responded to the attack in time. What had stopped him? The shock of someone else having the eyes? No. what had frozen him for the brif moment in time?

Where was his jam?

Hours ticked on as BB stared at the wall. He was getting hungry. He wanted jam and yet there was nothing he could do. Ah, if only had eaten before hand or had killed that man.

A noise is heard from below him? Hm. He was upstairs then. He heard steps coming towards the door. Suddenly brightness of the lights flicker on before the door opens, stinging his eyes like fire. Closing them tight he could hear the door open he hears them talk as if he inst there. Since the pain stung his eyes he could only strain to hear them. The only thing he heard was one line.

"Keep him to do with him as you will."

Shit.

"Yes, my Lord."

The doors closed again and he is relived for the light also flicks off. Now the only thing he can see is the spots of colors in front of his eyes. He had a feeling he was going to starve for a while.

He was right.

BB was barely awake when he feels something sting him harshly. A muffled scream makes it way from the ball in his mouth. There is another sting and it only takes a moment to know what it is. It was a riding crop they used on race horses. He felt one strike his face. Opened his eyes he saw a blurry man standing in from of him.

"I will teach you to act like the dog you deserver to be."

BB stared again. Then feels something pull him forward. The chains that held him arm where moved and now the man had them in his hand.

"Sit like a dog!"

BB refused and pulled back. A mistake he would regret. He was forced up and dragged to another part of the room. His arms where forced onto the other chains that know held him up. Then his legs where forced to be tied apart by a bar so he was hanging in the air. Then he saw where the man was heading. He was going towards a candle. He brought it back and set it but the table next to the,. He then walked up tot BB and ran his hand up and down his upper body.

"Such milky skin." He muttered.

Teru thought the skin was too soft for that of a serial murder. As his ran his hands up and down he could see the other trying to wiggle away, smirking he pulled losses the strings that kept the vest tightly one. The other tries to keep still. Teru pulled out a blind fold and placed on BB eyes. He was going to increase the other senses. Then he rubbed the smooth skin again and took in the fell until he got bored and the he reached under parts of the vest and pinched the soft nubs hard.

The other jerked and bite into the ball. Chuckling evilly he removed the vest with the knife and leaned down and started to bite the nipples. Not enough to bleed but enough to insure pain. The failed kicks made him laugh. He continued until he felt them hard as pebbles. Letting go after more then five minutes he turned back and pulled the candle out of its holder.

Screams didn't escaped the room as hot wax was poured over the red sting nipples. The smaller body thrashed from side to side trying to sake off the burn. Once it stop to a warmth instead of flames he tried to control his mind to work against this. He felt something sharp and cool to his skin and then realized what was going on. The shorts removed to leave him bare.

"I can see your clearly not a virgin. Still this will be fun." Teru said.

He rubbed his hand together and then walked over to a table that held many things and dipped to of his fingers intro some purple goop and then walked back to his victim. He pressed the two figure to the small entrance and forced them in. the body shook in protest. Not caring he forced them in all the way and thrust them in and rubbed the prostate hard. He could see BB getting hard.

Smirking he continued until he felt that the other was going to cum. Stopping he pulled them out pleased at the whimper at the lost. Then he placed a cock ring on him to ensure he wouldn't cum. Then Teru reached for the riding crop and began to whip the aching entrance.

BB was delighted and pained. His body was betraying his mind. It began to burn with want and taking in both pleasure and pain. Suddenly something foreign entered him his mind clicked as to what it was. He screamed as the crop slid in and out of him. It might have been small but it still did not belong there and then as soon it was there it was removed and then he felt something cold entered him. It had bumps on it and it felt smooth. It begin to push deep with in him and it was to big and stretched him almost to a breaking point. Then he it left and was forced back in and the pace was cruel and hard.

The ring on him wouldn't let he relive himself. It became almost unbearable and then the gag was removed and disgusting at himself he began to moan in both pain and pleasure. He was about to faint from it when the ring was removed and he was given a harsh yank and came hard he saw white.

Gasping for air e felt his body came some before he felt something enter him again and this time it was hot and hard. The harden flesh felt so good as it pounded into him with hate and hostile words. But oh, it felt so good…

BB moved his hips to join in. he loved it and wanted more. Then he felt hot sticky cum fill him he sighed happily. It lasted a moment before he was slapped and then taken down and forced to bend down and his ass high in the air. He knew he was going to be raped again but found himself awaiting. Then he felt a knife held his neck. It was ready to slice his throat. Just as it was about to slice his throat he made one move that killed one of the two.

* * *

"Ahh… oh… hmm…"

The voice sounded through the cabin. The sounds came from a bedroom that was known as the master bedroom. The pleasure filled voice begged more move and by the sound of it was getting just what he wanted. In the room laid two bodies.

"It's so big and feels amazing Teru. I wished I had met you sooner. The jam makes a good lube, yes? Mmmm…"

BB's moaned out more words and continued as he slide up and down on the hard flesh inside him and the red jam slicked in and out of him as well. He came and looked into the eyes gasping in pleasure and kissed the lips loving. Staring into them he sat up again and waited a few moments before starting them again.

The lifeless eyes of Teru Mikami stared into nothing. The dead corpse would lay there until it's killer Lover got tired of it and left it to rot.

* * *

"Raito-kun where is Near?" L asked as he looked up from the seat he had been on.

Light chuckled and turned from his Death Note. "He's at school remember? It's two in the afternoon. How about you take a nap?"

"A nap? I am not tired, Raito-kun," L said and looked out the window. "Why is it so dark outside?"

Light laughed again and then walked over. "There was a rainstorm today. Now go to sleep. Sleep." He comanded.

L stood and obeyed and walked over to the bed and laid down in a ball and went to sleep with out fighting. Light walked back to his desk and sat back down and started to write names down. Smirking and laughing evily he opened the book to a page that held one line.

'L Lawliet will obey Light Yagami without question and his IQ will be dropped by more the a fourth.'

Laughing out loud he looked at the clock that read midnight and laughed harder at the fact that L's three successors lady dead for more then a year.

* * *

Love

Lady Kitara


End file.
